


Not My Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome

by BambiPB



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, pretty much all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiPB/pseuds/BambiPB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: "My summer job is working at a coffee shop and this cutie comes in everyday so one day I finally write my number on their drink but then YOU grab the cup by accident and when you call me I don't know how to turn you down so I end up going on a date with you but wow, actually you're hotter and more charming than my original crush so it worked out well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome

In High School Musical, they show the clock countdown as the most important thing in the room and people are tossing basketballs around the room, ecstatic that it's summer. Well, that's the closest high school has ever gotten for me to High School Musical. In HSM, no kid needed a job.

My family- my dog and I, basically- needed a summer source of income, and the nice local Starbucks was willing to hire me for a summer. My parents were always out, and even though they sent money in they didn't exactly know about my little dog. So I had to add dog food to the grocery list every two weeks. Plus the initial toys. Leashes. Collars. Treats.

My first week of working at Starbucks had been great, just fine and peachy. Until a major dark haired cutie comes in. He had that typical "bad boy" look and hey, I won't say that I didn't like that type. Pretty much everybody likes that type. He had the dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and holy jesus the most kissable looking lips I'd seen in a long time.

High school boys are not hot. This boy was incredibly hot. He seemed to be feeling it too, because when he ordered his drink, he lingered a bit at the counter, a small smirk on his lips. I was definitely feeling it.

We stayed in that awkward sorta "who's gonna take the initiative or will we just eye-flirt with each other everyday" kinda vibe for about two weeks. My job was easy to handle, and he was a regular at our fine little establishment. So one morning I woke up and I felt inspired.

I did my makeup flawlessly, my wings sharp enough to cut a man. I had the confidence of a high-class New York prostitute, and let me tell you, that's some goddamn confidence. So when he came in, same time as always, I was finishing his drink. And before turning to put it on the counter, I wrote my number on the beautiful little Starbucks cup that would help land me my date.

Only it didn't.

When I set it down, some green haired fuckboy grabbed the cup. Yes, it was the same drink he'd ordered but it was not his drink. Before I could say a thing, my dark-haired-beauty grabbed his drink and headed out, sending a wink my way as he left. I felt the magic of that eyeliner leaving my body in place of tears I didn't dare shed, should that eyeliner run.

-:-

Sitting at home, I was perfectly content to just eat fatty foods and watch Modern Family reruns, but that greenheaded fuckboy had other plans. My phone went off signaling a new text.

It read, "i don't usually get hit on this way but i'm not arguing either"

Oh god. He thought it was meant for him. Why wouldn't he? At that point, he'd probably know I'd read the message, there was no backing out. Too embarrassed to refuse now, I got myself to type back, "I don't usually hit on guys that way"

It was official. I couldn't back out. How do you even back out of something like this, just say "I meant to give that cup to Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome but you took it sorry" and end it? No, no. That is not a thing that I can do.

Ringtone. "idk how you'd feel about bowling, you seem more like a swimming kinda girl" I was suspicious for a moment, wondering how he'd known that. I had horrible rolling aim, but I'd been on my school's swim team for 3 years.

"Sounds like fun, where at?" It didn't take long for green boy to reply, "you know the campground off route 1? and a better question: what can I call you?" Well shit, he didn't even know my name. I didn't know his name. _You're talking to a complete stranger. You're going on a date with this complete stranger_. I reasoned this with the fact that I would've done the same thing with Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome.

"Yeah, I go there all the time. And I'll tell you if you tell me ;)" I literally cannot believe you just sent that. I was extremely disappointed with myself, feeling like the white boy who texts "and then what ;)" to girls.

"mysterious aren't we? it's Zoro" I was just relieved I hadn't scared him off. Beau pawed at my leg, seeking attention. I plucked him up, letting him lounge on my lap as I texted Zoro. I saved his contact name as Moss ball before typing, "I'm Lucy :) do you like pets? Specifically dogs"

"i have a dog so it'd be bad if I didn't. why, should I expect a cute girl and her +1?" I set the phone down, grabbing a glass of water before continuing this. I had a painfully large smile, and a blush that wouldn't quit.

"You should. So I'll see you and possibly a hot boy and his +1 this weekend at 5pm?" I managed to smoothly slide a time and date into our conversation, knowing I'd need to sleep soon.

"You should." That was our last text, and I was thankful he could sense when to drop something. Maybe I didn't get my Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome, but I did get Mr. Tall Green And Sweet.

-:-

The rest of that week- a slow 4 days- was hellish, but at least green head, aka Zoro, came in on Friday. Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome came in Saturday morning, trying to eye-flirt with me some more but I just wasn't feeling it. After seeing Zoro yesterday and Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome today, the latter became Mr. Tall Dark And Much Less Appealing.

The pool date was amazing.

Zoro brought his dog, a chocolate lab puppy, and I brought mine, a miniature schnauzer. We let the dogs run around the beach right outside the pool, the both of them tethered to the ground with plenty of running space.

Zoro was extremely fit, like the kind of fit that takes years of work to get to. Now, I won't say I'm not fit but god _damn_ that boy was something special. We swam laps, and even though he was fit, I was slimmer and have been swimming for years while he'd been hiking and running.

In other words, I left him in the dust. (Water? Splashes?) He took it like a champ, and as looser he offered to buy ice creams when we finished with the pool. He was a head taller than me, and had a sour neutral face, so at first glance he was intimidating and mean. But crack just under that and Zoro was oddly loyal and kind.

I'd take Mr. Tall Green And Sweet over Mr. Tall Dark And Much Less Appealing any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this ended up as a test-run kinda thing. I guess it's also to keep me focused on writing a little bit. I don't know how often I'll have time for it, seeing as I'm pretty neck-deep in drama audition stuff and summer job stuff coming up, but I'll hopefully work on keeping you guys posted so it's not like I spontaneously drop off the face of the earth like I've been doing. Requests for otp oneshots are open!


End file.
